


A cat is not a dog

by will_p



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: SCRITTA COMPLETAMENTE A CAZZO, SPECIE IL FINALE, PLS NON LEGGETE PRIMA CHE ABBIA AVUTO TEMPO DI SISTEMARLA *corre in tondo*





	

**Author's Note:**

> SCRITTA COMPLETAMENTE A CAZZO, SPECIE IL FINALE, PLS NON LEGGETE PRIMA CHE ABBIA AVUTO TEMPO DI SISTEMARLA *corre in tondo*

La vita era bella in quel del 221A di Baker Street. Be', mrs Hudson viveva al 221A, ma Sherlock non credeva nell'avere una sola casa - nè nelle porte chiuse a chiave, o nelle finestre sigillate - quindi la _sua_ casa era davvero il 221 di Baker Street nella sua interezza, vicolo dei bidoni e sottotetto compresi. Aveva sempre avuto una particolare predilezione per il 221B, però, dove c'erano molti più anfratti nascosti e misteriosi da esplorare, e dove non c'era nessuno a urlargli contro se si appendeva alla carta da parati per rifarsi le unghie (e poi accidentalmente si arrampicava fino al soffitto. La carta da parati del 221 di Baker Street è molto resistente).

Al 221B inoltre non c'era Mycroft. Non c'era nemmeno al 221C, ma il 221C puzzava di muffa e cose morte - di quelle sgradevoli, non di quelle con cui è divertente giocare - e preferiva usarlo come nascondiglio soltanto quando mrs Hudson si accorgeva delle sue piccole avventure nel cesto del lavoro a maglia. Al 221B non c'erano gomitoli che lo guardavano sprezzante dalla loro cesta di vimini, sfidandolo a srotolarli tutti per il pavimento del salotto (e non sono sfide che si possano rifiutare), ma non c'era nemmeno Mycroft a fare la spia, quindi le cose si compensavano.

Un'altra cosa che amava del 221B erano le scale. C'era una montagna infinita di gradini tra casa di mrs Hudson e il suo regno, e ce n'era addirittura _un'altra_ nel 221B che portava ancora più in alto, in una camera da letto vuota che Sherlock aveva eletto a suo posto preferito dell'intera casa: dalla finestra al tetto c'era un salto che avrebbe potuto fare a occhi chiusi, il letto era pieno di cuscini di piume, splendidi, soffici cuscini che si schiudevano sotto le sue piccole unghie in un'esplosione di deliziose piumette svolazzanti, e Mycroft non avrebbe mai fatto tutte quelle scale solo per venire a controllarlo. Mycroft non si era allontanato dal 221A da quando aveva conquistato il cuscino imbottito sopra il termosifone del salotto di mrs Hudson, circa cinque ore dopo il loro arrivo in casa di mrs Hudson.

Mrs Hudson aveva paura che Mycroft potesse prendere la forma del termosifone, ma Sherlock sapeva la verità - Mycroft era così grasso che _il termosifone_ avrebbe preso la sua forma.

Il giorno che gliel'aveva fatto notare era stato il giorno in cui mrs Hudson aveva trovato tutta la sabbietta della lettiera sparsa per terra. Sherlock _sapeva_ che la colpa era di Mycroft, ma non l'aveva visto un secondo lasciare il suo prezioso termosifone e naturalmente nemmeno mrs Hudson l’aveva fatto, perciò aveva dato la colpa a lui. Ahimè sgranare gli occhioni e miagolare col tono più pietoso che gli riuscisse non era servito a nulla, e mrs Hudson l'aveva preso per la collottola - l'umiliazione! - e l'aveva chiuso nello stanzino delle scope per riflettere sui suoi errori.

Da quel giorno, Mycroft era diventato la sua nemesi.

(E mrs Hudson aveva scoperto i danni che un gattino di pochi mesi poteva provocare ad una scopa, se sufficientemente agguerrito, e aveva deciso di convertirsi all'aspirapolvere, ma questa è un'altra storia.)

*

Nonostante alcuni piccoli inconvenienti, dunque, essere un gatto in quel di Baker Street era una splendida vita. Essere un gatto, a prescindere, era qualcosa di invidiabile - era la prima cosa che la sua mamma gli aveva insegnato, mentre gli puliva il musetto con ruvide lappate che lui faceva finta di non sopportare, ma che in realtà lo facevano ronfare a tutto volume - ma esserlo a Baker Street era davvero il massimo.

Mrs Hudson lo adorava, anzitutto. Era la migliore umana che si potesse desiderare, gli faceva sempre le coccole quando le saltava in grembo e profumava di buono e lo lasciava dormire ovunque volesse, anche sul suo letto. (Le urla, Sherlock lo sapeva bene, significavano solo che la prossima volta avrebbe potuto infilarsi direttamente sotto il piumone anzichè fermarsi a sonnecchiare sul cuscino. Com'era generosa, mrs Hudson.) Certo, aveva l'orribile, orribile abitudine di prenderlo per la collottola senza uno straccio di motivo per allontanarlo dalla sua scalata delle tende di raso o dalla cima della credenza delle tazzine (conquistata con grande fatica, tra l'altro), ma nessun umano era perfetto. Servivano solo un po' di tempo, zampa ferma e tanta pazienza, e si poteva addomesticare anche l'umano più cocciuto - la sua mamma gli aveva insegnato anche questo.

Poi c'erano i passaggi segreti. Una casa così vecchia e polverosa? _Piena_ di passaggi segreti. Ce n'erano per arrivare dappertutto, dalla cucina alla camera da letto e da un'appartamento all'altro, e persino dal bagno del 221A al salotto del 221B senza passare per le scale. (Mycroft non doveva mai, mai venire a conoscenza di quel passaggio segreto.) Ce n'erano tra le intercapedini, sotto le assi mal fissate del parquet, dietro gli armadi e dentro le pareti, e in ognuno c'erano tesori nascosti e ogni giorno ce n'era uno nuovo da esplorare.

Per non parlare dei giochi! Oh, la quantità di soprammobili e ninnoli accumulata in tutta la casa! Casa di mrs Hudson era piena di ipnotici centrini di pizzo che penzolavano impuniti dagli angoli dei tavoli e di delicati piatti piattini tazzine e statuine, tutti in fila su mensole e comodini, che non chiedevano altro di essere usati come percorso a ostacoli. E il 221B era pieno di cose così _particolari_ \- non aveva idea di cosa fosse la metà delle cose, ma com'erano intriganti e come rimbalzavano bene contro la moquette. E la testa appesa al muro! Quanti pomeriggi spensierati aveva passato Sherlock dondolando dalle sue corna...

(Ventitrè, precisamente, poi si era staccata dal muro e mrs Hudson l'aveva chiuso un'altra volta nell'ex-stanzino delle scope. Non era più divertente da quando c'era l'aspirapolvere.)

Baker Street era il suo regno, un parco pieno di trastulli e meraviglie, il paradiso per ogni gatto dove c'era sempre qualcosa da fare... perciò, ovviamente, Sherlock era ridicolmente annoiato. Era così annoiato che neanche fare la punta alla coda di Mycroft penzolante dal termosifone riusciva a divertirlo più.

Gli serviva qualcosa di nuovo, di interessante, di inaspettato, o sarebbe morto di noia.

*

"Sherlock, Mycroft, date il benvenuto a John," disse mrs Hudson, appoggiando la _cosa_ al centro del salotto, dove si mise ad annusare per terra scodinzolando come un pazzo. "La nipotina di mrs Turner non poteva più tenerlo, ma non è un amore? Sono certa che andrete subito d'accordo!"

John abbaiò contento.

Il pelo di Sherlock non si era mai gonfiato così tanto e così rapidamente.

*

Era la più grande tragedia nella storia dell'intero universo, o comunque del 221 di Baker Street, che è più o meno la stessa cosa. L’arrivo della _creatura_ \- perchè Sherlock si rifiutava di riconoscerle un nome, tantopiù uno così banale - aveva completamente distrutto il delicato equilibrio che Sherlock si era impegnato tanto a costruire tra se stesso, mrs Hudson, Mycroft e l’ingombrante sederone di Mycroft (un’entità a sé stante).

Ora ogni cosa era in funzione della creatura. La nuova pappa era tutta per lui, i nuovi giocattoli erano tutti per lui, ogni momento libero era per portarlo a spasso. Mrs Hudson gli aveva comprato un grosso cuscino morbido come cuccia e aveva rimproverato Sherlock per esserglisi anche solo avvicinato, come se lui avesse avuto intenzione di mettere zampa in un posto contaminato dalla bestia. Il che presentava un problema più grosso del previsto, perchè la bestia stava lentamente contaminando _tutto_ \- il divano e tutte le poltrone, il letto di mrs Hudson, il tappeto all’ingresso dove si facevano i sonnellini migliori nel sole del primo pomeriggio, ormai non c’era un posto dove Sherlock potesse sedersi cinque minuti in pace a lisciarsi il pelo senza essere molestato da una creatura rumorosa e fin troppo socievole.

Perchè ovviamente la creatura ce l’aveva solo con lui. Mycroft aveva soltanto aperto un occhio per guardarla e poi era tornato a sonnecchiare - o fingere di sonnecchiare, almeno - forte della sua posizione di vantaggio in cima al termosifone, dove il botolo non sarebbe mai riuscito a salire. Quando scendeva poi il botolo non osava nemmeno avvicinarsi, limitandosi a gironzolargli intorno e cercare di annusarlo a distanza, probabilmente conscio che Mycroft avrebbe potuto farlo fuori sedendoglisi sopra.

Quindi restava solo lui, e la creatura sembrava averlo capito benissimo.

“Sherlock? Che fai? Che fai Sherlock? Ehi!”

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi verso la fonte di quella che ormai era una litania costante nelle sue giornate. Il botolo lo stava fissando dai piedi della libreria, naso nero puntato in alto e orecchie all’erta, scodinzolando così forte da spazzare il pavimento. Era sempre così aggressivo, così _nervoso_ , quando lo seguiva, che Sherlock si chiese distrattamente se avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per renderlo più mansueto. Tipo fargli cadere un soprammobile in testa.

Purtroppo mrs Hudson li aveva incollati tutti da tempo, più o meno da quando lui aveva imparato a salire in cima alla libreria, per cui questo particolare esperimento avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

L’arrivo di mrs Hudson con il guinzaglio in mano salvò il botolo da _altri_ esperimenti, almeno nell’immediato futuro, ma Sherlock non se la prese a male. Le passeggiate della bestia erano l’unico momento di pace che fosse rimasto nelle sue giornate, l’unica possibilità di rilassarsi dedicandosi a una delle sue solite avventure… o andando a dormire con gusto sulla sua poltrona preferita del salotto.

D’altronde, anche l’occasione di godersi in tutta calma il salotto era diventata merce rara.

Per compensare il suo esilio forzato, si mise a godersi così tanto la poltrona da addormentarsi nel giro di mezzo minuto - che non sarebbe stato un problema, se solo il suo risveglio non fosse avvenuto sotto forma di un respiro caldo e marcatamente _canino_ dritto contro il suo naso.

Aveva iniziato ad agitare la coda ancor prima di aprire gli occhi.

La bestia lo stava fissando, il muso appoggiato sull’orlo della poltrona e la solita espressione stordita addosso. “Ehi,” disse, “Ciao Sherlock!”

Notando il suo occhio aperto - ma non il suo pelo gonfio o lo scintillio dei suoi artigli, evidentemente - il botolo sembrò ravvivarsi un pochino, e spostò il muso un po’ più avanti sulla poltrona. Per un attimo Sherlock rimase completamente bloccato dallo shock. Non _vedeva_ il suo pelo ritto? Non _vedeva_ con che forza la sua coda si dimenava in aria? Come poteva anche solo pensare che fossero segnali amichevoli? Doveva essere veramente stupido, per farlo.

O forse no, forse era ancora più stupido di quanto potesse immaginare, perché dopo un momento di stasi la creatura _provò a leccarlo_.

Alla fine mrs Hudson non gli diede neanche il tempo di provare a impietosirla. Un’occhiata alla scena, giusto il tempo di registrare gli artigli sguainati di Sherlock e i graffi sanguinanti sul naso della creatura, e Sherlock si trovò preso per la collottola - _ancora!_ \- e sbattuto di peso nello sgabuzzino.

Era ingiusto, e non aveva fatto niente di male, ma la cosa più brutta fu che, per qualche motivo, vedendo il muso triste di John appena prima che la porta dello sgabuzzino si chiudesse, per la prima volta nella sua prigionia lì dentro si sentì davvero in colpa.

*

Per evitare ulteriori problemi, Sherlock iniziò a girare al largo dal 221A.

Cosa c’era dopotutto laggiù che non ci fosse anche al 221B? A parte la sua ciotola. E la sua poltrona. E il riscaldamento acceso. E cuscini senza un dito di polvere sopra.

Ma cos’erano dopotutto certe sciocchezze a confronto della libertà? La libertà di poter buttare giù dagli scaffali tutto quello che voleva, la libertà di rotolarsi in qualsiasi punto della casa senza venire interrotto da un naso umido e quei latrati molesti - benché, in effetti, le interruzioni fossero diminuite drasticamente dopo l’ultimo, piccolo incidente.

La cosa più importante era che al 221B non c’erano occhi tristi che lo seguivano sconsolati dalla loro cuccia nell’angolo del salotto.

Non che a Sherlock importasse, ovviamente. Era solo una scocciatura in meno e non poteva che esserne felice, semplicemente non era più divertente passeggiare tra i soprammobili senza qualcuno, più in basso, a fare da bersaglio per i suoi eventuali esperimenti.

Non gli _mancava_ John. Che sciocchezze.

Non gli mancava mentre faceva a brandelli l’ultimo angolino intonso di carta da parati, e non gli mancava mentre inseguiva le piume svolazzanti che uscivano dai cuscini sventrati nella camera da letto, e non gli mancava mentre inseguiva una mosca saltellando in giro per il salotto, dal divano alla poltrona e dalla poltrona alla scrivania e dalla scrivania alla libereria e dalla libreria a -

Il legno cedette all’improvviso, con uno schiocco secco.

Un momento le sue zampe toccavano un ripiano saldo, il momento dopo stava cadendo nel vuoto, qualsiasi mosca dimenticata e una pioggia di legno marcio dritta sopra di lui.

Quando la polvere tornò a posarsi e le orecchie smisero di fischiargli, Sherlock si rese conto di essere completamente ricoperto.

Ma non c’era motivo di avere paura. Non c’era motivo di andare in panico, perchè lui era un _gatto_ , dannazione, e sua mamma gli aveva insegnato anche che i gatti riescono a uscire da ogni problema - bastava trovare uno spiraglio, uno qualsiasi, anche il più minuscolo, bastava restare calmi e non piangere, perchè piangere era inutile, Mycroft non si sarebbe mai mosso dal suo termosifone e mrs Hudson era uscita ore prima e lui era _solo_ , sotto una montagna di legno, e nessuno -

Poi un’asse si spostò, come per magia, e all’improvviso apparve… un naso nero.

Un naso nero con il segno di tre vecchi graffi.

Una volta liberato e una volta riuscito a calmarsi, Sherlock guardò l’altro.

Per una volta, John non stava abbaiando, non stava scodinzolando, non lo stava molestando. Se ne stava soltanto fermo immobile, in silenzio, con le orecchie dritte e lo sguardo intelligente fisso su di lui. Come in attesa di un segno, come in attesa di… un permesso.

Forse, penso Sherlock, non era la più grande tragedia che fosse mai capitata nell’universo.

Gli si avvicinò, la coda bassa ma morbida. Poi, vedendo che John non stava provando a fare niente di strano, gli si avvicinò ancora e strusciò il muso contro la sua spalla, prima di premere il naso contro il suo.

John gli diede immediatamente un’enorme lappata al muso, iniziando a scodinzolare come un matto. E Sherlock… Sherlock lo lasciò fare.

(Almeno per un po’.)

*

La vita era bella, in quel del 221 di Baker Street. C’era tutto quello che un gatto potesse desiderare - pasti caldi e regolari, cuscini su cui farsi le unghie, soprammobili da tentare di buttare a terra, una padrona che lo adorava.

Ma soprattutto, c’era il tappeto in salotto, dove si facevano i riposini migliori nel sole del primo pomeriggio, e un amico col naso nero a cui accoccolarsi per dormire più comodo.


End file.
